Opposites Do Not Attract
by swandreamer
Summary: In social psychology research, oppposites do not attract. Shikamaru and Hinata are totally different that they do not see their ideal partner in each other's eyes. Well, that's what everybody thought.


**A/N: **My first ShikaHina one shot. To make up for not completing my entry: Who Hinata Wants For Christmas, on time (which is not yet complete). I'll dedicate this to XxDarkSarcasms1010xX who thinks it's Shikamaru who Hinata wanted. =D

Warning: Not beta-read.

* * *

**Opposite Do Not Attract?**

by swandreamer

* * *

In social psychology research, oppposites **do not **attract.

Hinata Hyuuga is not the type of girl who will fall in love with a Nara. The heiress came from a clan where being lazy is forbidden and rigid training is important to be strong, Shikamaru would do anything to avoid such troublesome situation.

Hinata Hyuuga is neither Temari, Sakura nor Ino. You wouldn't see her shouting at anyone to argue or giving boys a good hit of jyuuken at public places when something unpleasant comes her way. Just to imagine her that way is so out of character.

Shikamaru Nara is not the type of boy who will fall in love with a Hyuuga. He comes from a clan whose men are lazy and attracted to domineering women, Hinata is not that type of woman as everyone saw her as timid and shy.

Shikamaru Nara is not Uzumaki Naruto. You wouldn't see the lazy genius being so clueless of someone's feeling, being hyperactive who acts base on impulse without thinking. You won't see him smiling at everyone cheerfully. He'd rather sleep, watch clouds and play Shogi.

They are totally different that they do not see their ideal partner in each other's eyes. Well, that's what everybody thought.

**~o0o~**

Shikamaru is not watching clouds today, he was under a tree sleeping soundlessly with his arms folded at the back of his head. He's enjoying the wind's cold breeze that touched his warm skin under the sunny blue sky. This is the life he wants, sit back, take a nap and relax.

This time of the day is what he called "spending time alone" to get some peace of mind after patiently dealing with loud women. These past few days was such a drag for him. He faded to sleep thinking how some women can be so troublesome. They tire him. He think it's in the genes that dominant women stick around with him like magnets.

He was sure he did everything told to him before New Year's Eve. He helped with the house chores and groceries. He was sure he cleaned his room before he left. He went to Kurenai's place to check if everything's okay, then straight to the forest to visit their deers for good luck, get some herbal medicines and gave it to Ino for her medical training. He is a responsible son, a good student and a thoughtful teammate even though it took a lot effort of getting him up early in the morning. He wasted too much money this week destroying his alarm clocks then buying another one at the same day. However, he realized that he need not one this afternoon.

"Oi! Shikamaru-kun!" a female voice called him out. It wasn't gentle but the sound of _trying hard not to be_ made him smile. He knows who the girl is. What does she need from him? Will it be another chore for him to do? Did he miss anything? He was sure he completed his tasks for today. The moment he heard her, he pretended to be asleep.

"Wake up!" she continued giving him a command rather than a request. Hinata who overly exposed her gentle side to everyone amused Shikamaru that it was only to him that she showed her demanding side. The fact that he was considered and _labeled_ liking that personality of women make it easier for Hinata to keep it real, exposing her hidden self. She knows he wouldn't mind, hopefully.

Shikamaru thought that only _some _women are considered bossy, now he had second thoughts, _all _women are! Debating in his mind what kind of girl is more troublesome; the timid girl who might explode any moment because of her high tolerance yet building anger inside or compared to a girl who is always on the go, forceful and over reacts. _'what a drag...' _he thought at the back of his mind.

"I said, 'Wake up!'" She repeated, kneeling down beside him. This time, she gave up her act, sounding more assertive than being agressive. He did not budge from his position though, he wanted more from her. He continued to pretend asleep.

"S-Shikamaru-kun, g-get up..." this time, she drawled and stuttered, unsure if she shouldn't been forceful earlier. Though she was given the opportunity to expose her other self doesn't give her the right to shout at him any time she wanted. Did she went too far? She really did not want to wake him up. She understood how much he enjoyed this time of the day. More than that, she enjoyed watching him like this... he looks so peaceful and charming. She had this habit of leaning over to look at him closer and...

*tsup*

Hinata's eyes widened and then pulled back. Shikamaru likes teasing her this way, giving a surprise kiss she didn't expect. He sneered at her.

"Hmph!" She looked away blushing, keeping both her fist clutched together at her lap, "I thought you were asleep..." She sheepishly pouted at him. _'She looks so cute...', _he thought smiling.

Shikamaru fell in love with Hinata **NOT** because he consider her as the _least_ troublesome. The truth is, he considered her the _most_ _troublesome_, but the _most gentle _of all. There are times that he couldn't figure her out and argued to just speak her mind, to quit playing her mind games with him. There were hard times, up and downs in their relationship, but Hinata never put him on his bad side and never let him do what he doesn't want. Shikamaru wanted Hinata to be herself, to keep it real and show her real emotions. You wouldn't see her being so loud and dominating men in public places, but in a relationship, she considered herself that way because Shikamaru is naturally submissive to her. No one knows that except for him, he who enjoys her so called sadistic ways call himself a masochist... or was it the other way around? He wasn't sure.

"How can I sleep when you are _pretending _to be so loud?" He gave a deep sigh, closed his eyes and smirked, "I bet you were trying to imitate Ino. Weren't you?" He leaned back to the tree a bit puzzled.

"Oh, but I-I thought you w-want it _that_ way?" Hinata raised an eyebrow and sarcastically asked, trying to tease him. She was just role playing. She knew Shikamaru easily got up when those kind of women wakes him.

The genius raised an eyebrow and peeked in one narrowed eye, "Where and to whom did you _get_ that idea?" When he was labeled as someone who likes aggressive women, they missed out the fact that its not that they act as tyrant but actually the_ gentle side that they show regardless _and Hinata has **lots **of it. She frowns at this, she was only trying to make him laugh.

He watched her got up as she propped her hands at her waist. She's actually pretty gentle when trying to show her dominant side... but he considered it cute, too cute for him...

"You're gonna be late, you have to meet Temari at the gate, r-remember?"

He rolled his eyes. He completely forgot. Tsunade assigned him to escort Temari, _again_. It's not like the kunoichi needs it. She's a grown up, she wouldn't get lost around the village. He toured her many times. It did not matter though, it's something he has to do to keep Suna and Konoha's bond strong.

"Right." He concluded, admitting his mistake. He stood up and kept his gaze on the ground while leaning back at the tree. He paused momentarily, then finally asked, "And you came all the way here, just to remind me? Aren't you a bit watchful? You aren't stalking me are you?" Hinata winced. Shikamaru stared at her, waiting for her response. When she did not answer, he reminded her, "I'm not Naruto, you know..."

Hinata laughed at this while trying to stand up. "If I was stalking secretly, you would have noticed, right?" However, Shikamaru wasn't convinced and did not respond to this. He kept staring at her. She shriveled tensely and drawled her laughter sheepishly.

"Well...." she tried to explain while choosing a thousand of excuses that runs in her head, "Well?" He asked impatiently. She finally gave in to choose an honest answer, "I miss you." She sighed dropping her head and shoulders down. How would he react to this? Will he be upset? She hoped she wouldn't look too impatient or desperate to meet him again after only yesterday.

That ain't so bad for Shikamaru's own reasoning. "Oh..." he blushed, they both did while staring at the ground. Hinata explained further, "When I used my Byakugan, I noticed you were neither at the gate nor at kurenai sensei's place." She finally got something out from her back pack, "I made you a lunch box, I was hoping to give it to you. I remembered that you don't eat when you're busy, if not for Choji who would constantly invite you, you'd forget... I know you'd rather rest." This made him smile, Hinata always paid attention to him when he says something about himself, she'd take note of it thoughtfully.

"What's in it?" Shikamaru asked curiously, examining the box she handed to him.

"Mackerel and Kelp." She answered with glee. It was his favorite. Naruto is right when he said Hinata makes a good wife. This wasn't the first time he tried one of Hinata's cooking. "Arigato, Hina-chan." He said gratefully, looking in her eyes. Hinata gave a nod and started to fidget nervously poking her fingers together. Shikamaru baffled over this. Was this another one of her mind games? He patiently waited for her to speak her mind. He wouldn't force her. He will not complain.

"See you later?"

His eyes widened, this reminded him of another thing, New Year's Eve. Tonight they'll have to celebrate at the top of the hill and watch Deidara's firework display. "Do we have to go?" He asked her lazily rolling his eyes, putting his left hand inside his pocket while the other hold the lunch box.

"Don't you want to?" Hinata asked back displeased, assuming that he rather not go.

Shikamaru doesn't believe in hearsays, but he couldn't take the risk not to go, "They said that if you're with a lover during new year's eve...," he tried to remember but Hinata smiled and continued for him, " ...you'll be together, forever."

_'If not, you'd break apart...'_ he thought to himself.

Shikamaru looked at the sky once more before shifting his gaze back to her and answered without thinking too much about it, "I'd love to go with you." He then prepared himself to leave to meet Temari. He leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Don't miss me too much." and gave Hinata a kiss.

"I'll see you later..." With that, he waved walking away.

Though he was always been considered lazy, no one can deny the fact that he enjoys responsibility like a cool adult. He gave her wisdom and wonderful insights that can surpass Naruto's life saving smile, giving her a lot of encouragement and support to lead her at the right path. With Shikamaru by her side, this was enough for her.

**~o0o~**

That night was as cold as that day's afternoon. It wasn't as cloudy though. The star canopied the vast horizon and the full moon's light shined brightly upon them. They can see each other well without any burning torch near them.

The 15 minute countdown already started. Shikamaru Nara was late. He should've been at the hill top an hour before the fireworks start. Kiba and Shino invited her earlier to join the gathering, but she insisted to wait for him. When Ino and Choji came by, she asked them if their teammate was on his way. They did not know. She kept herself aloof from the the team while everyone was enjoying the evening.

This time, her long time crush came to pass by the stairway. They were all heading to the hill top to see the firework display, "Oi, Hina-chan!" Naruto cheered her, "Teme! What are you doing here alone?" he asked, leaning closer to her face. She turned her flustered face down to avoid his stare, "I-I'm waiting for Shika-kun." She stuttered, obviously embarass from the attention she's getting from him. Though she love Shikamaru, her long-standing admiration for Naruto was a different thing. Their proximity made her nervous and uneasy, it's nothing compared to the calm and comfortable self she showed to Shikamaru.

"Why don't you come and join us? I'm sure that Shikamaru will show up any time soon, dattebayo!" Naruto reasoned out giving her a wide grin. She blushed at this, Naruto cared for her not less than anyone from the team but she never received that extra special attention that he gave to Sakura. She doesn't blame him, _she is different from Sakura. _She accepted this long before she made her confession to him.

"D-don't worry about me. Why don't you go ahead? I'm sure Sakura's waiting for you at the hill!" She informed him, pulling her legs near her chest while staring at her own feet. Naruto stood up, scanned the area if it was safe to leave Hinata alone. After doing so, he convinced himself to go without hesitation. "Right." He nodded and left, giving her a pat on the shoulder, "See you later, Hina-chan!"

"Hai..." Hinata whispered to herself, burying her face in her knees.

Just when she thought Naruto left, she heard him speak again, "Teme! Don't sit there alone!"

"Na-naruto-kun? I thought you left," She titled her head upward to look at him. However, this time, she saw Shikamaru comically giving her a grin, leaning closer to get her attention. Her faced abruptly showed a bright smile. She didn't know that she was being observe by Shikamaru from afar earlier. He saw everything when Naruto came by to invite her over til Naruto left after getting the signal that it was okay to go ahead. He then cheerfully continued, "You shouldn't wait for me. Join them, its New Year's Eve-dattebayo!"

Shikamaru noticed how she blushed before Naruto and get so nervous all of a sudden, but when Naruto left, she stayed at her position waiting for him. She was just sitting there at the end of the stairway, who seemed lost in her thoughts. She did not notice that he was already a few steps away from her. It was his time to tease her.

Hinata giggled how Shikamaru looked utterly redicilous behaving the way Naruto does. When he was successful to see a flash of smile to his lover's face. He immediately regained his posture and leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Gomene..." He tried to apologize, smiling at her, "I bought you some cinnamon rolls on the way here..."

Shikamaru is not Naruto. Hinata knows this, but when she said that Naruto's smile saved her. Who said that Shikamaru can't? He simply brings out the best in her, the other side of her she dare not show to anyone, not even Naruto. She enjoyed showing that side of herself. She was always been labeled as timid, shy and laid back, so much of fulfilling prophecies. She wanted to change herself and with Shikamaru, it was a lot easier.

Her smile turned into a frown as she remember that he was late, ignoring the cinnamon rolls, she asks him, "And why are you late?" sounding a bit annoyed, yes, she really was even if she patiently waited. Shikamaru chuckled, he thought he'd get away without having to explain himself, "I lose track of time. Sorry." He lowered his head while keeping his palm together as a plea, "Forgive me. It hasn't started yet, right?"

"It hasn't started yet." Hinata answered him, deliberately reaching for his hands to pull him up, "Let's go!"

Hinata Hyuuga is normally with a teammate who over react and dominant enough to take the lead. She never had the chance to do so, but with Shikamaru being his lazy self, gave her the opportunity to be in control, being so free to decide where to go and what do. Shikamaru, was just there to answer "yes" or "no". He'd give his own opinion once in a while and doesn't talk much like Naruto... but when he does, he makes sense.

**~o0o~**

Arriving at the hill top, Shikamaru can't help but mutter under his breathe, "Troublesome".

He knew it wasn't only him who had eyes for Hinata. Kiba had been trying to get the girl's attention long before she and Shikamaru became a couple. The dog-user can't help but give a derisive remark, "I thought you'd never come, I was hopeful to snatch her from your arms while celebrating this evening. We could have been together, forever..." He was obviously drunk. Shino apologized in behalf of his teammate. Shikamaru accepted.

When the the boy genius turned back to approach Hinata, he can't help but get jealous to see the Hyuuga heiress nervously act around the future Hokage. It makes him a bit insecure and got himself wondering if the girl still has feelings for the Uzumaki.

"Told ya he'd come!" Naruto gave her a wink.

"Ha-hai!" Hinata agreed.

It wasn't long enough when Sakura found Naruto and drag him away from Hinata. It took only a second for Hinata to noticed Shikamaru getting a bit uneasy with how was everything around them. Ino was loudly complaining about the herbs he gave her, telling him that it was the wrong one, only to find out that Ino gave the wrong description at the end. Lee started to stalk Sakura, persuading her to go to a date with him while Naruto tease him that Lee will never get her to say yes. However, Naruto found himself at the same ground with Lee when he was turn down by Sakura as well. Gai had been cheering up Kakashi who was silently reading a book in the corner, advising him that he should enjoy the evening rather than doing an introverted activity. Tenten clung at Neji telling him how this evening will give them good luck in their relationship, the spring of youth, as Lee described. Neji did not understand what got into Tenten's head, that she's suddenly get along with Lee and Gai's crazy ideals. Suddenly, Shikamaru finds Choji kissing with Ino in a dark corner. He just had to turn his back and pretend he did not see anything, he was happy for his friend though.

Hinata wondered if Shikamaru really wants this. Usually he'll avoid this kind of gatherings because everyone is so loud. She decides to approach him and asked, "Do you want to go somewhere else?" He sighed, thanking Kami that Hinata wasn't insensitive and intesively loud as the other girls. He gave a nod to confirm and lead the way for both of them. She may not be the bossy type, but she had the heart that Shikamaru needs.

Finding a good spot to take a seat, they rest at the grassy slope, overlooking Konoha. Hinata thought that it is a perfect spot to gaze the firework display. A few seconds after, they witness the art of explosion that Deidara was too proud of.

It was not over yet when Hinata noticed Shikamaru laid on the ground with his eyes shut. _'He must've been very tired...' _Hinata thought, caressing his face. She appreciates his effort coming over to spend time with her even after a hard work.

She'd never dare say that Shikamaru is lazy. For her, being lazy, is just a way of saying that they deserve a rest after a long day. She find herself enjoying the same thing he does; cloud watching, playing shogi and sleeping after a mandatory rigid training. Hard work can burn her out and being with Shikamaru seems so refreshing and relaxing. She loves to cherish the "present" time with him, considering it a real gift.

She enjoys watching him this way with his eyes closed, leaning over his shoulder to whisper in his ear, she tells him softly, "I love you, just the way you are..." after pressing her lips against his gently, she pulled away. She then felt Shikamaru squeezed her hand and replied, "I love you just the same..." opening his eyes and using his other hand to pull her back in a kiss.

**~o0o~**

Hinata is opposite to Ino, Sakura and Temari. The only similarity they all have is that they are all strong-willed and determined. She is also different from Naruto Uzumaki, except the fact that she _tried_ to completely follow his ninja way.

Shikamaru's personality is opposite to Naruto Uzumaki, except for the fact that both their sensei got killed by Akatsuki. He is also different from Ino, Sakura and Temari. 'Nuff said. We all know why.

These ironic similarity of being opposite to their supposedly partner is the reason why they are attracted to each other. Though they are seen totally different to other people's perspective, they find themselves falling in love to one another. Oh, and when I said that they were not the type to fall in love with each other, scratch that out.

* * *

**A/N:**

This is just to share my own opinion. I know it wasn't descriptive or deep enough but I hope you like it and got my point across. Anyway,anyone interested to beta-read for me? Please review and criticize. I'll appreciate positive reviews or constructive criticisms. Happy New Year!


End file.
